She Kissed Me
by Shadowfox5101
Summary: How would our heroes react if a strange woman kissed Chat Noir out of the blue? Post reveal/established relationship. My first ever fic post please be kind thank you
1. Chapter 1

She Kissed Me

The familiar shadow of Chat Noir, one of Paris' resident heroes, raced along the rooftops, eyes on his destination. The Eiffel Tower, brightly lit was stunning but that was not on the feline's mind as he leapt from one point to the next. His Lady and partner waited for him at the top of world.

The real world soon intruded on his imaginings. Yelling from an alley below drew Chats attention. A young woman in dark clothes was cornered by four guys in suits. Utilizing some superior parkour skills the girl wall jumped to the dumpster and tucked into a forward flip over the suits and took off around the corner.

Feline curiosity peaked, Chat quickly followed. Unable to see clearly enough in the quickly fading light of the sunset, Chat raced farther ahead and dropped to street level. Poking his head out Chat caught sight of the woman far ahead of her pursuers.

Trying to cause as much chaos as possible in her wake Kyla dodged through the few passersby on the sidewalk and ducking to hide behind taller people.

Up ahead, blonde hair and black cat ears poked out of an alley. The green eyes set in the black mask intrigued her and she picked up the pace.

Surprise froze Chat in his place as the strange woman nearly plowed into him. Spinning her back to the wall of the alley she brought her hands up to Chats shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. With a twinge the hero closed his eyes and braced his hands on the wall.

 _This can't be happening_ , he thought.

Hearing footsteps pound past her hiding place Kyla pulled out of the kiss. The Blonde before her with his eyes shut tight was wearing a black leather cat suit and was clearly uncomfortable. When the poor guy finally cracked his eyes open Kyla took the opportunity to effect a grin and winked.

"Thanks kitty, see ya 'round," she said ruffling his tousled locks and darting off in the direction she'd come from.

Chat pulled himself out of his daze and hurriedly vaulted to the rooftops continuing his trek to the Eiffel Tower.

Landing on the monument, Chat stopped to catch his breath and order his thoughts before meeting his partner.

 _I have to tell her._

There was really no way around it. After all, the only sage advice his father had given was that women always find out the truth. Plus Chat was completely incapable of lying to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"M'Lady."

The sincere words came from behind Ladybug as she gazed out at her city from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Chaton. Took you long enough. Something happen?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

The statement sounded strange to the heroin.

"You sure you're okay Adrien? You sound distracted."

The blonde turned to the red clad woman and Ladybug noted the still slightly dazed look in his green eyes.

Taking a deep breath the cat turned his eyes to the lit skyline of Paris and spoke.

Adrien's tongue felt heavy as he conveyed his strange tale.

"On my way here I saw a woman cornered by these guys in suits. She got past them on her own which was kinda cool actually."

"Okay, I'm assuming you followed to try and help." Marinette looked at him from behind the now familiar red mask.

With the return of his signature, cocky Chat Noir grin Adrien turned to Marinette. "But of course M'Lady." Feeling his shoulders droop Adrien turned back to the city.

"Okay, what's really going on? Even your ears are droopy."

Marinette was getting impatient. Adrien took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out.

"She kissed me."

With a cringe Adrien peeked over at the woman behind him.

Marinette froze. Normally as Ladybug she could face most things with a fairly positive attitude. This was something else entirely. Shaking her head Marinette turned to her partner. The poor cat's claws were nervously kneading at their perch on the Tower.

Deciding to settle the matter quickly for both their sakes Marinette looked over at Adrien.

Blue eyes shone back at the nervous blonde. Adrien wasn't sure what to expect at first.

"So what happened exactly?" Of course she'd want details.

"Well she got away from the guys in suits. I ran ahead to get a better look and dropped down to street level."

"Okay, seems like you were just doing your job."

The red clad heroin was ever the rationalist.

"She must have seen me because she automatically bee lined for me and pulled me back in the alley and just kissed me."

"And that's it?"

"That's what happened." Adrien continued to nervously knead at the metal beneath his claws.

"And what did you do?" Marinette crossed her arms and kept a straight face.

"I was too stunned to move. I didn't know what to do." The boy jumped in to try and save his skin.

With some relief Marinette turned to the slightly panicked cat. "Did she say anything?"

"Just thanked me and took off."

With a smile, Marinette unhooked the yoyo from her waist and looked at her partner. "Guess we should get going then Chat."

With the use of his hero name Adrien snapped out of it. Grabbing his staff from the pack of his belt Chat smiled back at his love. Marinette saw the mischievous glint in those peridot green eyes.

Pulling her in, Chat kissed the spotted heroin soundly. Returning the sentiment with equal fervor Marinette pulled back for air and saw Chats Cheshire grin.

"That is a kiss. Shall we, Ladybug?"

A little dazed, Ladybug moved to the edge of their perch. The sight and fresh air brought the young woman back to the present. Taking a centering breath Ladybug swung her yoyo and let it fly into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaulting through the city the two heroes headed toward some of the city's major landmarks. Their first destination out of habit was The Louvre Museum. The unique structure was still illuminated.

Watching the two heroes on the usual route, Kyla rose into the light to put herself in the line of sight. The bag in her hand grew heavy with the precious contents. The rural town that the idol belonged to had hired Kyla to keep an eye on their treasure.

The hand carved obsidian fox statue had gold and jade ornamentation. On display at The Louvre before being returned to its home in Japan, it was stolen two nights prior.

The organization that had taken the idol was a part of the Thieves Guild. Kyla had once been a member; until her skills had surpassed what the Guild could teach. After leaving, she began to steal from other thieves. Precious items such as the fox idol were her usual target. Things a thief dreams of acquiring were what Kyla returned to their proper place.

Her plan was to hand the bag and its contents off to the city's two heroes and have them return it to the museum. It would keep her out of the spot light and fulfill her job requirements all in one.

At the top of the pyramid structure of The Louvre, a figure was backlit by its illumination. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir took notice and paused on a nearby building.

"Who is that?" Ladybug wondered to her partner.

Confusion evident on the feline's face, he turned from his partner to look back at the person standing atop the museum. The impulsive cat was gone with a flash of light off his silver staff.

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted after her friend and partner.

"I'll be back!" His response was quick and low with the distance he's already gone.

Chat knew his impulsiveness was going to get him trouble one day. He just hoped it wouldn't be today. He had a suspicion that the person on top of The Louvre was none other than his mystery kisser from earlier in the night.

Landing down slightly from the top of the building, Chat looked up only to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"I'm standing at the top of The Louvre and that's the first question you ask?" the woman returns with a smirk and a raised brow. "By the way, your girlfriend is behind you."

Chat turned at the thump behind him to see the red clad heroin just as she caught her returning yoyo.

Hooking the spotted toy back at her waist, Ladybug looked at the woman standing at the top point of the famous glass pyramid. The woman looked back with a slight smile tipping her lips.

"Nice to finally meet both heroes of Paris. And perfect timing, too."

"And why's that?" asked Ladybug.

With a look the woman sobered. "In this bag is something very important to a lot of people. It was on a limited time lease to The Louvre. Just take it in and return it."

"Why should we believe you?" Chat piped up with a slight growl.

"You can trust that I'm self-serving. This item is my current job." The woman tossed the bag in the air with a Cheshire smirk to rival Chats own, but sharper and a bit more pointed.

Recovering from the distraction, Ladybug looked back to find their mysterious guest gone.

Chat Noir caught the strap of the bag with a claw. Now with a firm hold he looked at Ladybug.

"What now?" Chat questioned.

"I have no idea." Ladybugs response was a bit peeved as she looked around; perhaps hunting for another shadow leaping over the Parisian rooftops.

Ladybug turned her gaze back to her partner. "Okay first thing's first. Let's get off the museum."

With a flash back to the Copycat incident Chat voiced a thought aloud, "Right. And maybe we can ask the curator if they're missing a piece."

"That sounds perfect. I knew I kept you around for a reason." Ladybug joked and turned a smile to Chat.

Returning the grin the two dropped down from the sloped side of The Louvre and entered through the main doors. A guard immediately approached, having caught part of the exchange on one of the security cameras mounted outside.

"We need to speak with the curator please," Chat politely directed the guard. With a nod he trotted off.

Chat Noir nudged the spot clad woman beside him when the guard returned with a skinny man in a suit. Putting out a hand the man addressed Paris' heroes. "Hello, I'm the curator. Maseo said you asked for me." The deeper voice was at odds with his physical appearance. Sharing a look, Chat took a half step back and let his Lady do her thing.

"Yes, Mr. …"

"Please, call me Tomás." The curator gave his name with a start

"Tomás, we're curious. Is your museum missing a piece from one of the exhibits?"

With a nervous look Tomás stuttered but failed to reply. Chat heard a faint buzz from the man's pocket and watched as the curator pulled out an older model flip phone.

Thumbing it open Tomás blew out an exhausted sigh. Some of his tension bled out after reading the message, though.

"Please, follow me." Tomás turned and started back the way he's come from.

Ladybug and Chat trailed behind the curator as he led them farther into the museum. Ladybug recognized where they were headed as they continued on. The Louvre was currently hosting a onetime exhibition of Japanese cultural artifacts. There were certain pieces on display here that had never left Japan until now.

Some would return after their time at the Parisian museum and others would continue on to other places at the grace of their owners. The exhibit would do a short world tour to major museums after which they would all return to their respective homes in Japan. Ladybug perked her ears as the curator began to speak.

"Three days ago our most important piece from the Japanese cultural exhibit was stolen. We were instructed upon its arrival that should anything happen we were to contact a number."

Tomás handed over a white business card with only a number printed on its pristine surface.

"They said it would be taken care of and to not involve the police."

"What item was it?" Chat asked.

"An idol. Hand carved obsidian in the likeness of a fox." Tomás looked weary as he explained. "The village it came from, in the mountains of Japan, worship the fox."

"Chat let me see that bag." Ladybug had a hunch that the missing idol was now in their possession.

Chat caught on and handed the bag to his partner.

Pulling the zipper open with some trepidation, Ladybug pulled the sides apart to reveal a small black statue. The stone shimmered in the museum light and matched the image of the display on the poster in front of them.

Chat caught the sigh of Tomás.

"That is the missing idol, I take it." Chat turned to the taller man.

"Yes, that is the fox idol," Tomás confirmed.

Sharing a look with Ladybug, Chat turned back and replied, "It doesn't matter. It's back and safe. We'll leave it at that."

They left the bag with the idol in the care of Tomás and headed back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Just before dawn with the sky beginning to lighten, Chat and Ladybug landed on the rooftop garden of their home.

"Well that was an interesting night, huh?" Adrien turned to Marinette.

"That's one way to put it." Adrien could hear the miffed tone in Mari's voice.

"What's eating you?"

Dropping her transformation, Marinette turned to see Adrien had done the same. They'd both learned years ago that keeping secrets could only end in hurt and tears.

Shaking her head Mari walked toward the door, Adrien on her heels and the kwamis zipping ahead to get snacks.

Stopping again she turned around to face the man she'd loved since they were in school together. Meeting his eyes Marinette took a breath and dove in.

"It's just, she kissed you. I don't quite know how to handle that!"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Marinette tensed and waited.

Adrien took a breath and sighed as he pulled is love into a comforting hug.

"I know. It's weird and unexpected, but, food for thought, it was not like a kiss from you."

Mari turned her face up with a watery smile. Returning it he went on. "You are the love of my life no matter what. And honestly, I didn't feel any emotion what so ever, just shock."

"Promise?"

Adrien smiled as Marinette's old insecurities resurfaced. He found it endearing.

"I will never tire of telling you that your uncertainty is adorable…" Mari huffed at him but he forged on. "… because it means I get to say 'I love you' more than any other person in the world."

Marinette smiled at his poetic words, her worry dying in her throat as her heart swelled. Her love for this man would never get old. She just hoped he would react well to her news.

"That was exactly what I needed to hear kitty."

"Good. Now let's go inside and get some sleep. Neither of us have any work tomorrow 'til we go help your parents in the afternoon and I am looking forward to a whole day with you by my side." Adrien finished his declaration with a yawn.

"Wait, there's one more thing."

"What's wrong Princess?" Adrien wore a concerned look when he turned back around.

"Nothing, I just have something I need to tell you."

Adrien's heart thudded hard in his chest. Gulping he turned back fully and took Mari's hands in his own. "What is it?"

He watched Marinette take a breath before meeting his gaze. Smiling, Marinette said, "I'm pregnant."

Slightly shell shocked, Adrien paused before a massive grin split his face. With a whoop, Adrien picked her up and spun around making her giggle.

"Glad to see you approve."

"Are you kidding?" Adrien set her down and kissed her soundly. "This is the best news ever. I'm gonna be a father!"

Beaming at the man in front of her, Mari pulled him inside and they settled down to their normal routine and celebrated a job well done as well as the news of their child. It would certainly be an unforgettable night.

Neither noticed the two little gods shaking their heads at the two humans for their silliness and random worries as they munched on the plate of cookies and cheese before them.


End file.
